1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic display device including a plurality of display screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic display device is a device capable of displaying content such as letters and images and the like on a book-like display screen. A user can monitor the content without carrying a plurality of books by storing the various contents in the electronic display device. Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2003-196012 discloses an electronic display device having a two-screen display, which is capable of displaying a double-page screen display. FIG. 21 is a plan view showing the electronic display device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2003-196012. As shown in FIG. 21, a display screen 3 of an electronic display device 1 has a first display screen and a second display screen, and is configured so as to be capable of being opened and closed by pivoting on a hinge 4. The display screen 3 displays two-page content by means of the first and second display screens, and the display content is updated in two-page units when the user performs a page-turning operation. The user feels as if she is actually reading a book by means of the two-screen display. Furthermore, it is possible to set and change the display mode for horizontal writing and vertical writing and the like in the electronic display device 1.